


Call it 'Whatever', it won't come

by Hanashi_o_suru



Category: The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Established Relationship, Kitten, M/M, Modern AU, Soft Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, subian, super short one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanashi_o_suru/pseuds/Hanashi_o_suru
Summary: You can literally call a cat whatever you want, but it won't come...this phrase has now become literal courtesy of one mischievous Wei WuXian.





	Call it 'Whatever', it won't come

**Author's Note:**

> -inhales-  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
This is now a thing. Hello! Nice to meet you! This is my first thing for this fandom! Been here a few months now, so uh...yeah! I hope you enjoy the fluff xD
> 
> This has also got to be my shortest one-shot ever...but I'm literally testing the waters here. So, yeah x)

** _\+ - Call it ‘Whatever’, it still won’t come when you call. - +_ **

“A cat.” The taller man of the duo had taken notice of a small black feline being held in the arms of the ever troublemaking young man Wei Ying, courtesy Wei WuXian. Long hair was out of his messy ponytail today and his silver eyes were shining in the mirth Lan Zhan — courtesy Lan WangJi — had grown so used to over the years he’s known him. “You know pets aren’t allowed in–”

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan.” Wei WuXian tutted, shifting the small fluffball of a kitten in his arms. “Don’t you know rules are more like guidelines? On top of which, we aren’t in that boring place you call home – no offence – besides, it’s cute!” At this point, Lan WangJi was just used to reprimanding the prankster he cared about with the 4,000 plus rules of his family home. It…wasn’t an exaggeration when he said there were that many. None of which repeated that even the Second Jade himself wondered how his ancestors managed this odd feat.

“You know Jiang Wanyin won’t let you keep it.”

“Jiang Cheng can suck it.” Wei WuXian huffed. “Besides, he prefers those dreadful monsters!”

“Wei Ying.”

“That’s beside the point! I already have the perfect name for him!” Wei WuXian said with a pout. “C’mon, I know you’re curious! C’mon! Ask! Ask!”

Resigning to his fate, Lan WangJi sighed, “What name do you have for him, Wei Ying?”

“Subian!”

Lan WangJi’s honey-colored eyes were almost appalled. “You can’t call a creature whatever anyone wants it to be called.”

The laughter wouldn’t stop the moment Lan WangJi had completed his sentence. Unable to breathe properly, Wei WuXian wheezed out, “N-no! No, no, no~” He managed to take a breath, attempting to calm himself down, finishing his thought, “I meant I’ve already named this little fluff ball Subian. His name is actually ‘whatever’!”

“…ridiculous.”

“But you love this ridiculous prankster, now don’t you?”

“Everyday.” Lan WangJi admitted. “I always love Wei Ying.”

To his credit, Wei WuXian didn’t squeal at his lover’s words. It was actually because the sandpaper tongue of Subian had startled him when the little devil licked his thumb.

**Author's Note:**

> R&R doesn't stand for Rest and Relaxation! Leave a review to lemme know what you think! Be sure to leave a kudos to show your love for this work, and um...look forward to stuff? Normally I say to hit that subscribe button, but ah...this is a one shot xD


End file.
